<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Lead by Queenxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486658">Let Me Lead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo'>Queenxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Famous Jaskier | Dandelion, First Kiss, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Human Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mentioned Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Sexual Tension, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is a famous singer who has lost his muse, Geralt is a renowned dancer who may just become Jaskier's new muse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Lead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by @thebravelittleposter thank you so much! i hope everyone enjoys please comment and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stood, hands shaking, sucking in ragged breaths as he looked at the solid wooden door closed before him. It had been a week since Yennefer, his manager, had made him attend daily dance lessons with Geralt Rivia, one of the world's most renowned dancers -or as Jaskier liked to call him; Satan. </p><p>Today was the day Jaskier would play his new song for Geralt. Of course, Geralt was familiar with the instrumental version, however the man had not heard the lyrics yet. Lyrics that Jaskier had carefully crafted with the silver-haired man in mind. </p><p>Over the last year Jaskier had been unable to write, he had lost all inspiration for music, but meeting Geralt changed that, just as Yennefer had said it would. Jaskier had lost his muse, he no longer knew what to write about, that is until he met Geralt. The man was all harsh edges and often harsher words, but despite this Jaskier couldn't help but feel drawn to the older man. They had been dancing together for just under a week, and Jaskier’s nerves felt raw and frayed from spending so much time in the man's presence. Geralt was abrasive yet surprisingly soft, and Jaskier was weak for it. </p><p>The two men were preparing for a one-song performance that Jaskier’s manager had crafted to showcase Jaskier's new song. Yennifer hoped the unique experience would help Jaskier to write a song as the man hadn't performed anything in over a year. She worried his following would begin to dwindle and she had no interest in watching Jaskier’s career fail. Jaskier spent his life searching for inspiration, and after meeting Geralt, he knew there were a plethora of songs he could write about the man. </p><p>Geralt was captivating, his long silver hair that fell in gentle waves with little effort, the well-defined muscles of his torso and the substantial girth of his large thighs, the man had Jaskier salivating every time they met. Jaskier wasn't naive; he knew he had no chance with the man, at first he had entertained the idea, the way Geralt's hands would linger on his body giving him false hope. Yennefer had crushed His meagre hope when she had offhandedly mentioned that she and Geralt used to date. </p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath and held his head high as he stepped into the room, the CD containing the recording of his latest song clutched tightly in one of his shaking hands. The sight that greeted him nearly knocked his knees out from under him, Jaskier’s breath stuttered as he took in Geralt's appearance. </p><p>Geralt stood before the mirror, his shirt thrown across the changing bench haphazardly. His toned, tanned chest glistened with a sheen of sweat as he moved his hips. Jaskier knew the steps of their routine; the choreography had been Geralt's, the man had simply asked for the instrumental track without the unfinished words and choreographed a masterpiece. The dance itself was seductive, intimate and Jaskier found himself crafting the lyrics to match. Jaskier stood silently behind the man watching as he stepped with the music; the way his body moved to the beat was alluring. As Jaskier stood lips slightly parted on bated breaths watching, Geralt's eyes flickered up to meet Jaskier’s in the studio mirror. Jaskier looked away, a flush rising high on his cheeks. Geralt's lips pulled up into a smirk. </p><p>"Jaskier," Geralt grunted in greeting. His movements ceased as he walked over to where his shirt was strewn across the bench. Geralt used the shirt to dab at the sweat glistening across his forehead and torso. Jaskier found his gaze stuck to the hard planes of Geralt's body, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow. </p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier winced at the breathy greeting that escaped him, the corners of Geralt's mouth twitched in amusement as he turned to face Jaskier. Jaskier was all delicate curves and elegance, the opposite of Geralt’s sculpted muscle, Jaskier was beautiful where Geralt was handsome in a rugged way. </p><p>"Put the CD in Jaskier," Geralt instructed as he threw his shirt back down onto the bench. Jaskier hurried to the CD player, placing the CD in before rushing to the centre of the room not wanting to test Geralt's patience so early in their rehearsal. </p><p>Jaskier readied himself as the song started, his breathy voice coming through on the recording. His cheeks heating, heart pounding with anticipation he sucked in a readying breath as he began to move. </p><p>I'm on my fourteen carats<br/>
I'm fourteen carats<br/>
Doing it up like Midas<br/>
Now you say I got a touch<br/>
So good, so good<br/>
Make you never wanna leave<br/>
So don't, so don't </p><p>Jaskier gently swayed his hips to the beat as he glided elegantly across space, separating himself from Geralt. He came to a stop, his hips swirling enticingly, as his fingertips danced over the length of his body, he beckoned for Geralt with his free hand.  </p><p>Geralt stalked forward, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he advanced on Jaskier’s lithe form. Standing inches apart, the two men began to circle each other, their eyes trained on the other. Jaskier stepped away, as he turned Geralt dipped forward into a lunge, his large hands consuming Jaskier’s hips as he pushed the man into a twirl before tugging him backwards, until Jaskier’s hips were pressed flush against his groin.</p><p>"Hmm," Geralt whispered against the shell of Jaskier’s ear, the hot flush of breath eliciting a shiver from the younger man. Geralt fought back the urge to tighten his hands and press the younger man tighter against his body.</p><p>Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight<br/>
Do my hair up real, real nice<br/>
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating.</p><p>Jaskier’s steps faltered, his mind going blank as he felt the warm line of Geralt's body pressed to his back. </p><p>"Hands on your thighs Jaskier," Geralt murmured, his chest vibrating with the deep baritone of his voice as he spoke. Geralt's hands left his hips, moving to the backs of his small hands as Geralt guided them into the correct position. Geralt placed a firm hand against the small of his back pushing forward slightly, urging Jaskier to arch his back. Jaskier’s head fell back to rest against one of Geralt's broad shoulders. Geralt's hands slipped back to the feminine curve of Jaskier’s waist as he guided Jaskier’s hips, helping him to sway as his hips dipped with the rhythm of the music. Geralt followed the sway of his hips with a simple two-step as their bodies moved tantalisingly against each other.</p><p>Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you<br/>
I just wanna look good for you, good for you<br/>
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours<br/>
Leave this dress a mess on the floor<br/>
And still look good for you, good for you</p><p>Jaskier released a breathy groan as their gazes met in the mirror, Geralt's honey-brown eyes darkening as their eyes locked. One of Geralt's muscular arms wrapped across his shoulders, the larger man's forearm grazing the pale expanse of Jaskier’s throat. As he twirled the man to face him, Geralt's warm breath grazed his lips. One of Geralt's hands dipped down behind Jaskier’s knee, his blunt fingertips trailing up Jaskier’s thigh as he dragged the singer's leg up the length of his own muscular thigh, until it rested against his hip. </p><p>I'm on my marquise diamonds<br/>
I'm a marquise diamond<br/>
Could even make that Tiffany jealous<br/>
You say I give it to you hard<br/>
So bad, so bad<br/>
Make you never wanna leave<br/>
I won't, I won't</p><p>Geralt gently pushed Jaskier’s leg from where it was tucked firmly against his hip, throwing the two into a spin. As they came to a gentle stop, Jaskier’s body hugged to his own. Geralt pulled one of Jaskier’s legs up, his knee hooking over Geralt's large hand, Geralt’s soft skin made Jaskier shiver against the older man's body. </p><p>"You're doing good Jask," Geralt whispered as his free hand circled around Jaskier’s waist to rest securely against the small of his back. Geralt dipped the smaller man, pulling him round in a half-circle, his eyes locked hungrily on the smooth flesh of Jaskiers exposed throat as his head fell back with the movement. Geralt pulled Jaskier’s body flush against his, their foreheads pressing together as their breaths mingled in the small space between them. They breathed heavily against each other, Geralt's eyes strayed to Jaskier’s lips.</p><p>Gonna wear that dress you like skin-tight<br/>
Do my hair up real, real nice<br/>
And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing</p><p>Jaskier's fingertips dragged sensually across Geralt's broad chest as he moved to stand behind the larger man. Geralt's eyes tracked his movements, the way his muscles contracted and loosened with every step. Goosebumps erupted over Geralt's skin as Jaskier’s cold fingertips brushed across the flushed skin of his bare chest. Geralt swayed his hips to the beat as Jaskier circled him slowly. Geralt bit back a groan as Jaskiers fingernails trailed across the flesh of his back as he finished circling. </p><p>Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you<br/>
I just wanna look good for you, good for you<br/>
Show you how proud I am to be yours<br/>
Leave this dress a mess on the floor<br/>
And still look good for you, good for you</p><p>Once Jaskier came to rest before Geralt, the larger man wrapped one hand behind his back, the other wound itself gently into his hair as he lowered Jaskier, the younger man's legs spreading into a split. Their eyes stayed locked on the other; the air between them charged as Geralt slowly pulled Jaskier back to standing. Jaskier’s heavy breath fanned warmly across Geralt's face. </p><p>Trust me, I can take you there<br/>
Trust me, I can take you there<br/>
Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I,</p><p>Geralt slowly dragged himself away, walking elegantly from the heat of Jaskier’s body. Jaskier stepped after the man, once he surpassed Geralt’s position by a step Geralt caught his hand, pulling him into his chest. Geralt pulled one of Jaskier’s long legs up until his knee was bent and pressed firmly against his chest. Geralt slowly trailed a hand down to Jaskiers ankle, gently extending the man's leg above his head. Once Jaskier’s leg was in position, Geralt trailed his fingertips teasingly down the pale expanse of Jaskier’s leg until his hand came to rest against the man's hips. Geralt's eyes bore into Jaskier’s, heat curling in the older man's stomach. Once Geralt's hand came to rest against Jaskier’s hip, he lowered his leg, allowing Geralt to twirl him around the floor locked in his embrace. Their eyes never left the other’s as the room faded out of focus. </p><p>I just wanna look good for you, good for you<br/>
Baby, let me be good to you, good to you<br/>
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours<br/>
Leave this dress a mess on the floor<br/>
And still look good for you, good for you </p><p>Geralt twirled Jaskier away from his body before pulling the smaller man back into his embrace. Geralt traced the curve of Jaskier’s waist as he pressed their foreheads together, before leading Jaskier into a final dip and holding him there as the song faded out. </p><p>Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I, </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Geralt hummed as he pulled Jaskier back up, still holding the singer's body tightly against his. Jaskier's eyes sparkled as he looked into Geralt's, the man's chest flushed an irresistible shade of red as he held Jaskier in an intimate embrace. "You did well," Geralt whispered into the small space separating them, his warm breath fanned across Jaskier’s lips as he spoke. </p><p>"Thank you," Jaskier panted, voice breathy. His tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips as he stood flush against Geralt. Jaskier cleared his throat, extracting himself from Geralt's embrace before he lost himself to impulse and did something reckless. Jaskier moved to the small fridge in the corner of the room to grab a water bottle. Taking large gulps of the cold water, he sighed in relief as he finished the last drops. </p><p>"Who was the song about Jaskier?" Geralt asked as he appeared behind the singer. Jaskier could feel the heat radiating from his body as he turned to face the other man. Jaskier gawked at Geralt's forwardness, stumbling over his words as his brain came to a screeching halt. </p><p>Geralt bit back a laugh at Jaskier’s expression, reaching out he let his fingertips drag gently along Jaskier’s arm. One large hand cupped the side of Jaskier’s neck as he pulled the singer closer to him, his eyes searching Jaskier’s blue ones. "Can I kiss you, Jask?" Geralt whispered, slowly closing the space between their lips. </p><p>"Please," Jaskier breathed back, his heart beating erratically in his chest as Geralt's lips finally brushed against his. Jaskier gasped into the kiss allowing Geralt to deepen it. </p><p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Geralt said breathlessly, disconnecting their lips. Jaskier smiled fondly up at him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. </p><p>"Dinner?" Jaskier asked taking Geralt by the hand and leading him towards the bench so they could collect their things. Geralt smiled fondly down at the younger man, allowing him to drag him around the room. Geralt, for the first time in forever, found himself excited over what the future may hold.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>